Introducing the Magic
by LOTL Stephanie.L
Summary: Prequel to True Reason. Lily's life around the time she was introduced to magic: meeting the Marauders, surviving an abusive father, and finding out about magic! Used to be True Reason but it wasn't going anywhere so it became Prequel. TR restarting!
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**Summary:** Ever wondered if there was another reason for why Petunia hated Lily. Here is the true reason why, (in my own crazy little world). Let's just say it involves a boy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter etc. If you think I do I suggest you get your head examined because you probably have a mental illness (no offense to people with mental illnesses).

**The True Reason**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Lily was lying on her back in her bedroom staring at the ceiling, her shoulder length; dark red hair was fanned around her, she glanced at her alarm clock, 11:55PM. Five minutes until she turned 11, five long torturous minutes of hell. Lily sighed and sat up picking up her book, _Pride and Prejudice._ Why couldn't her life be as exciting as the books she read? Another look at her clock, 11:56, another sigh.

Lily stood up before falling back down biting down on her lip to stop herself from crying out. She drew in a deep breath before lifting up her top slightly, with one finger she pressed down on a dark blue verging on the point of being black bruise. Lily flinched as she almost blacked out in a wave of agony. Her father had definitely cracked or broken one or two of her ribs in the previous day's beating.

A small crack of light appeared as the door opened slightly just enough for a tall and slim girl to slip through. Lily didn't notice as she curled up into the foetal position and let herself cry. The figure sat down on Lily's bed and began stroking her hair back and muttering comforting words.

Lily and her sister, Petunia, had always been very close, after the death of their mother, Anna, their father had turned to alcohol for comfort. At first it had only been a glass or two but gradually it became bottles. In Paul Evans' drunken state he would mistake his youngest daughter for her mother and would beat her senseless, shouting about how she had left him. The next day Paul was sweet and calm and apologised to Lily over and over, telling her he would change. He never did.

"Lily what can I do?" Petunia asked her weeping sister, Lily bit her lip and gestured towards the cupboard in the corner of the room. Petunia got up and opened it. Inside were various bottles of different shapes and sizes, each containing different coloured tablets and pills.

"The bottle of stuff that looks like pink lipgloss." Lily said "Oh, and get the round bottle with the orange pills." Petunia took down both bottles, and walked over to Lily. Lily picked up the first jar and rubbed the oily semi solid on her bruises. Gasping slightly when she hit a sensitive spot. When she was done she swallowed two pills after checking the inscription on the side of the bottle.

Once finished she breathed deeply for a few minutes before relaxing slightly as the painkillers kicked in. She sat up and faced her sister giving her a hug, "Thank You" Lily whispered,

"No problem" Her sister whispered back stroking her sister's hair. A loud tapping from the window brought both girls out of their feel good family moment (**AN: Life With Derek sentence**). Lily ran to her window briefly forgetting her pain. She opened the window and a brown owl flew in dropping a letter on Lily's head before perching on Lily's lamp. Lily looked at her letter:

Miss L.Evans

The smallest bedroom

Number 9, Oak Avenue

London

Lily frowned before breaking the strange seal and opening the letter, who would write to her? She had been forbidden to contact any of her friends by her father in fear of her telling them about her abuse. Petunia walked over and read the letter over Lily's shoulder;

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans

We are pleased to inform you that even though the rest of your family are Muggles (non-magic folk) it has been discovered that you have magical powers and you have been granted a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than the 31 July. A witch or wizard will be sent to escort you to Diagon Alley and help you find your way to platform 9 and three quarters.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Lily re-read the letter in disbelief, how could _she,_ Lily Evans be a-a _witch_? During the beatings her father sometimes called her that but he had never meant it literally! (**AN: Yeah I know it's Harry's letter with a few changes, I couldn't think of anything else!). **

In a strangled voice, Petunia said "What do they mean we await your owl?"

"I don't know, you don't think this is some kind of sick joke?"

"Well, maybe, they said they were sending someone. Why don't you send a letter back, the owl doesn't seem to want to leave until you do." Petunia said gesturing towards the owl, still perched on Lily's lamp. Lily considered this before picking up a pen and some paper holding the pen lid between her teeth she began to write;

To Ms McGonagall

If this isn't some kind of sick joke, I would be quite happy to accept the place. Could you please tell me when the Wizard/Witch comes so I can warn my family. Thank you.

Regards

Lily Evans

"There, that should do it." Lily said folding up the paper to tie it to the owl before a hand stopped her. Looking up Lily saw her sister.

"Maybe I should read it through, you know proof read it." Petunia said, Lily was slightly suspicious but said nothing. Her sister had always been there for her, it would be horribly for her to not trust Petunia now. Lily handed over her letter to Petunia. Lily turned and lied on her bed to sleep, maybe the bruises would go down in the morning.

Unknown to Lily, Petunia had slipped her own letter in the letter her sister was sending before attaching it to the owl's leg. With a soft hoot the owl took off and flew out of the window. Petunia stared after it, wondering if she would ever go to Hogwarts.

**(AN: Like it? Love it? Wanna marry it? Wanna divorce it? Wanna kill it? Please review and tell me!) **


	2. Chapter 2: Letters and Beatings

Disclaimer: I'm JKR and I own Harry Potter. If you believed that I suggest you get your head examined mate. I'm JRK and I own… um… nothing. Wow, I'm pathetic. Soon. Very soon. I WILL OWN SOMETHING!!

Replies to Reviews: To MissSaraJean-Jellybean47 No you don't need you head examined, but yeah you're right, thx for the smile it cheered me up! To Lifes Black Sheep, what? I'm confused! Umm, thanks I think. To ElaineAbbene I sent you a message explaining each point thx loads though!! To e.jameson thx loads, :D. To everyone who commented   !! Two smiles!

**Chapter 2: Letters and Beatings**

Lily woke up early the next morning; she stretched and smiled happily to herself. Eleven, she was finally eleven. She sat up and hugged herself, _Happy Birthday to me! _She thought a smile tugging at her lips. A cold breeze swept around the room she stood up suddenly realising that she had left the window open last night, she ran over to the window getting ready to slam it shut in case her father came in, looking out to the horizon she saw two owls flying towards her.

Lily opened the window to its fullest extent, managing to duck just in time for both of the birds to fly through. One dropped a letter on her head but the other flew through the open door. The owl that left its letter on her head collapsed unto the ground. Forgetting her letter Lily ran over to the owl and placed it gently onto her bedside table.

Lily left the room and went down the stairs, she returned 3 minutes later with a dead mouse caught in one of the traps. She put it in front of the owl that tore at it hungrily. Lily wrinkled up her nose, there was a reason she was vegetarian.

Turning her attention to the letter, she noticed that it was different from the first letter, it seemed more informal, and it was written in a messy scrawl not like the neat and tidy scrip from the first letter. She tore the letter open and began to read;

Dear Lily

Me name is Hagrid, and I'll be the one to show you to Diagon Alley and what not. I'll be picking you up on in eight days at bout 6 in the afternoon, bring a little money for your school supplies, oh and before I forget happy birthday!

See you soon

Hagrid, Hogwarts Groundskeeper

Lily smiled, Hagrid seemed like a nice person, the smile faded eight days, that wasn't very long what was she going to say to her father? She sighed; she would sort that out when she came to it. Better yet, keep quiet until Hagrid comes, her father wouldn't dare beat her in front of a guest would he? Besides if he didn't beat her she would go to Diagon Alley and when she came back hopefully he would be so drunk he would have forgotten about it. By the time she had figured all this out Lily had completely forgotten about the second owl.

Petunia was sleeping peacefully when the second owl flew into her room and pecked her on the nose, she got up swearing. For a twelve year old she had a wider range of more colourful vocabulary than most of the people in her class.

Petunia got up and checked the hallway before shutting the door. The woman, McGonagall, had replied to her letter, she grabbed the letter and read it through. The smile that had graced her face vanished replaced with an expression of such sorrow it would have broken anyone. She threw the letter at the ground and began to sob into her pillow.

Lily had fed the owl and cared for it until she was certain it would be able to survive the trip back, she picked it up and placed it onto the window ledge. The owl nipped her finger affectionately before taking off.

Lily gazed after it for a while before going down to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Lily took two eggs and began to fry them, she took a few slices of bacon and fried them as well. She put a slice of bread into the toaster and began putting it all together unto a plate which she put on the table with a glass of fresh orange and a mug of strong coffee.

Pleased with her work, Lily grabbed a croissant for herself and went out into the garden. A few minutes later she heard someone come down the stairs, feet heavily treading on the ground. Lily licked her crumb covered fingers and went back inside the house. Her father, Paul Evans, was sitting at the table eating the breakfast his daughter had prepared, but looking slightly guilty, once he caught sight of Lily he stood up abruptly. "Lily, darling I am so sorry! I shouldn't have done that, it was the alcohol Lily, I promise I'll stop drinking! I won't ever be able to hurt you again." He said it all with such sincerity in his eyes that anyone would have believed him and Lily had, once. But then it happened again and again, always followed by an apology and a promise the next morning. "That's great dad." Lily said forcing a smile, trying to put as much enthusiasm in it as possible. It was the same promises every morning, he never stuck to them. Hiding the alcohol didn't help, all it did was make him angry or make him try to drink detergent or other poisonous chemicals.

_**Flashback **_

_**Lily finished hiding the bottles of whisky. She sighed in relief as the last bottle vanished from sight, she ran up the stairs to her room. Maybe today she wouldn't get beaten, maybe everything would now change. Or maybe not thought Lily as a shout and scream were heard from Petunia's room. Lily ran out into the corridor and opened the door to Petunia's room; her sister was cowering on the ground whilst Lily's father was brandishing an empty bottle of wine.**_

_**Lily gasped; she had forgotten to hide the wine, as he heard this noise Paul Evans turned to face his youngest daughter. His eyes were bloodshot and wild, cruelty was reflected in them. He staggered towards her, still holding the bottle. Lily turned on her heels and ran towards her room, closely followed by a drunk and angry father. **_

_**Lily reached her door and went inside slamming the door shut pressing herself against it. But he was stronger than her and once he overcame the obstacle. He advanced on her and began to hit her mercilessly with the bottle. Lily screamed and blacked out; the last thing she saw was her sister struggling to stop her father.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Lily breathed in deeply the memories hurt, they always did. They never hurt more than the actual beating but made her want to end her own life. She only restrained herself knowing if she left, Petunia would be the punching bag, Lily loved her sister and would never want her to go through that, and so she stayed. Looking up Lily could see the morning's concern in her father's eyes which she knew would change once he got hold of some alcohol. __


	3. Chapter 3: James Potter and the Wizard

**Disclaimer: You know what? SCREW THIS! IF YOU DON'T KNOW BY NOW I AM NOT JKR WE HAVE THE SAME INITIALS BUT THAT DOEN'T MEAN I OWN HP COMPRENDE?**

**BTW: Sorry for the really long wait, went on holiday, started new fanfictions, The Love of a Ghost is very unloved, I think it's because people think Lily dies forever because I only said that she was killed. SHE COMES BACK ALIVE! I never write fanfics where I kill off the main character unless the main character comes back to life or something. James comes in this chapter! What I'm going to do is write a few more chapters about Lily and Hogwarts up till Lily admits to herself that she fancies James, and then I'm going to fast forwards in time to end of sixth year during the holiday! All righty on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: James Potter and the Wizard**

Time had passed as usual, Lily made breakfast, listened to a heartfelt apology, daydreamed about Hogwarts, got beaten up for daydreaming when she should have been making dinner, got beaten the shit out of for absolutely no reason. Same old, same old.

Lily looked up at the moon as it shone brightly down, after getting her daily beating she had crept away from the house for some alone time, away from everything, she went into the park and sat on the swings breathing in the cool night air.

"Rough day, huh?" Lily jumped as the voice interrupted the silence, she looked up at a boy of about her age that was looking down at her smiling; he was tall for his age with incredibly messy black hair, she groaned in answer to his question. He laughed and sat in the swing beside her.

He laughed "That bad?" Lily glanced over at him and gave him a small smile

"You have absolutely no idea."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, it's a bit of a delicate subject." She said sighing slightly, "It's just, everything is really tense and stuff at home."

"Yeah, I can relate to that. James Potter." He said extending a hand,

"Lily Evans." Lily replied shaking his hand, "So what school do you got to?" She asked without thinking. He seemed to take a moment to think about it.

"Well; I'm changing school, my new school is a boarding one in the north of England." he replied vaguely

"That sounds good." Lily said, he smiled at her, Lily suddenly remembered something, "Do you know what time it is?" she asked urgently, he casually glanced at a strange looking watch on his wrist; their was no numbers on it only planets.

"Midnight, wow time really flies!"

"Midnight?! Are you sure?" Oh no. She was supposed to be back ages ago, Midnight was another beating time, and if she wasn't there he would go to Petunia instead. Without waiting for an answer she stood up and ran home, completely forgetting about the boy she had just met.

Lily woke up feeling thoroughly sore, she had gotten home just in time; Petunia had run to hide in the cellar and Lily got the beating. Whenever Lily tried to hide it became a sick twisted game of hide and seek and an even worse beating afterwards; she glanced over at her clock 8:00AM. Once again time to get up, make breakfast and listen to the apology.

After Lily had made breakfast she realised, today was the day; Hagrid was coming! OH SHIT! She had forgotten to tell her father about it. Well, better late than never.

"Uh Dad." Lily started looking at her eating father, he had already apologised for the day so didn't need to interrupt her. "I got a letter from this person-"she began before being interrupted by her father,

"Not social services? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THEM?!" the calmness gone replaced by the monster that usually only came out a night.

"N-No not social, just some random person I think. They said they were sending someone over…"

"YOU STUPID GIRL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Her father shouted, Lily took a step backwards in shock at his sudden change. The loud knocking at the door was ignored by Paul Evans as he continued to shout at his daughter. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BITCH!" he viciously back handed across the face leaving a red handprint.

The knocking increased in intensity as the person outside heard what was going on, Lily noticed and tried to reach the door before being yanked back by her father who still hadn't noticed to frantic knocking, Paul then proceeded to beat her up, Lily was on the ground she saw the frying pan just a metre away from her, wincing as his fist caught her under the jaw, she reached for the pan, her hand closed around the handle and she hit him over the head as hard as she could.

Her attempt went well as he sagged to the ground unconscious, Lily got up breathing heavily. She picked up her father's wallet and took out two fifty pound notes; she limped slightly over to the door and opened it putting her body in front of the gap to hide the unconscious body of her father.

Lily looked up at a huge bearded man who was looking at her in confusion, "Hagrid I assume." Lily said extending her hand,

"That's me. You Lily Evans" He replied taking the offered hand and shaking it, she could see he was trying to look into the house behind her but her body successfully blocked it from view.

"Yes so are we going now?" Lily asked

"Yeah if that's ok with your parents" he said still trying to see the wreckage of the kitchen

"It's fine with them, they're just a bit busy now" Lily replied not bothering to tell him that her mother had been dead for a while now.

"Well, all right then." Hagrid grudgingly gave in; it was obvious he wanted to know what the hell had been going on. "We'll be taking the bus, d'you know how to pay in Muggle money? I'm hopeless."

"Muggle?"

"Non magic folk." Lily nodded, they both got on a bus, Hagrid with some difficulty because of his size, and Lily used Hagrid's money to pay. A lot of people were staring at them, Lily because of the red mark which still hadn't faded. When Hagrid had asked about it she had muttered something about hitting her head. He hadn't seemed convinced but had let it go after seeing Lily's expression. They also stared at Hagrid because of his hugeness, but unlike Lily he didn't seem bothered in the least.

They reached the centre of London where they got off the bus, ignoring the stares they were getting from people in the street. Lily followed into Hagrid a pub called "The Leaky Cauldron". Lily had a weird feeling that not everyone could see the pub as the people in the street didn't even give it a glance. Lily was confused; she thought they were going to Diagonal Alley or whatever it was called, so why we're they going to a pub? When they entered the barman called out, "Hagrid, the usual I presume?" Hagrid shook his head,

"Sorry Tom, Hogwarts business." He said gesturing to Lily, Tom nodded looking sad at the prospect of losing a customer for the day. Hagrid led Lily to the back room, as far as Lily could tell there was nothing special about it, it wasn't much of a room there was a brick wall and that was about it.

As Lily watched on Hagrid took out a bright pink umbrella and tapped a series of bricks in the wall. Lily was even more confused than before, she was on the verge of asking what the hell was going on when the bricks began shifting and moving. A few minutes later they were standing in an archway where the wall had been, Lily's emerald eyes were huge as she saw the street in front of them. "Welcome to Diagon Alley Lily"

**Next Chapter: SHOPPING!! Sorry about that, in the next chapter Lily's going to go shopping, Hagrid's going to buy her an owl etcetera, basically a lot like when Harry went shopping.**

**The book names are going to be the same or I might change them depending on how much I can be bothered. BTW, READ THIS: I have updated MMS but I replaced the AN with Chapter 7, but it didn't go to the top of the weird update list, remember to re-read Chapter Seven because it's no longer an Author's Note. **

**Also next chapter when Lily buys her wand I probably won't be bothered enough to go look up what Lily's wand is like so I'll just make it up.**

**Lots of Love**

**JRK **


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping in Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers, why do we even need them this is FANFICTION!**

**BTW: My mum's decided I'm internet crazy and is turning the internet off a six o'clock which makes me STOP reading fanfictions and forces me to write chapters for my own I hate it but my readers must love it because it gives me no excuse not to update stories!**

**Chapter 4: Shopping in Diagon Alley**

Lily couldn't absorb all…this. It was amazing! And she Lily Rose Evans was a part of it, sort of. They walked fro a few minutes and turned a corner to come face to face with a gigantic white building, "What's that?" Lily asked when Hagrid headed up towards the building.

"That's Gringotts the only wizarding bank, we'll need to set up an account for you and change that money you've got." Hagrid answered Lily couldn't help but notice that he looked slightly green.

"Change money?" Lily asked before remembering the conversation they had had when they got on the bus.

"Yeah, that money won't do you any good in the wizarding world, we have a different currency." Lily nodded understanding as they entered the building; Lily glanced over at the poem on the door before following Hagrid into the building to put it simply the poem wasn't very good:

**If you steal something**

**We'll lock you up**

Lily made a mental note to think of a better poem for them because the guy who had written this poem was probably mentally unstable; she began mentally composing something more intimidating.

Lily grabbed a piece of paper out of her bag and began scribbling furiously not taking much notice whilst Hagrid talked to the… GOBLIN!! Lily couldn't help but stare,

"Hello, I need to set up an account for Miss Evans here." Hagrid said cheerfully (AN: if you must know I wanted to say whilst Fluffy the evil kitty emperor stabbed the king of Rhinoceros) The goblin looked down at Hagrid (he was on a REALLY big chair) "If Miss Evans could sign here." The goblin pointed at a line of the sheet.

Lily looked up from the paper and signed her name before returning to her work. Hagrid moved to the second thing they needed to be done, "We also need to swap from Muggle to wizarding, we have 100 Muggle pounds" The goblin nodded taking the money and swapping it for a lot of weird gold coins with a few silver coins mixed in, the goblin also handed over an instant-money swap, which is a small pouch that instantly changes money from Muggle to Wizarding or vice versa.

Hagrid turned to leave; Lily handed over the sheet of paper before following Hagrid, the goblin raised an eyebrow before reading it;

**No offense but your poem is stupid, try this one much more intimidating**

**Enter stranger, but take head,**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn,**

**So if you seek beneath our floors,**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief you have been warned, beware,**

**Of finding more than treasure there. **

The goblin called to his assistant, "I believe we've found a replacement for that pathetic poem that's on the door!"

"But _I _wrote that poem!"

"…"

"Alright, first stop Madame Malkins for your uniform, it's a relatively new store but it should do the job" Hagrid said stopping outside a small building, "Uh, Lily," Hagrid looked like he might plead, "I was wondering if it would be alright for me to go back to the Leaky Cauldron, whenever I go near Gringotts I feel ill." (AN: You know I'm watching Mulan the cartoon so far this is what I was thinking during random parts of the movie: SEXIST BASTARDS!! OH yeah bow down to my superior brilliantositty! You fight good? You should have bloody snogged her mate she would have been much happier)

"That's okay Hagrid" Lily shrugged and went into the building alone, a woman appeared and smiled at her, "Hello, I'm Madame Malkins Senior, Hogwarts right?" Lily nodded stunned by the woman she was very in you face really. "Another student is being fitted right now by my daughter, so come on and I'll get you sorted" Madame Malkins gestured for her to step on a small pedestal type thing next to someone else, a tape measure floated to Lily and began measuring randomly, whilst a pen noted it down.

Lily watched all this fascinated not noticing the guy who stood next to her getting the same treatment, after a while Madame Malkins gestured for her to get down and come pay. Lily jumped down and went over to the counter. "Okey dokey first year Hogwarts student package; 5 gallons."

"Those are the gold ones right?"

"Yep." Lily paid and walked out barely five steps away from the shop she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw…

**I would love to do a cliffhanger now but I haven't gone passed 1000 words so...**

James Potter, Lily gasped in surprise, James grinned; without warning Lily slapped his arm,

"Hey! What was that for?" He said rubbing his arm where she had hit him

"You lied to me!" Lily said angrily "You told me you went to school in the north of England!"

"Hogwarts _is_ in the north of England!" he protested,

"It is? How do you know?"

"My entire family are wizards."

"Ohhhhhhh! I'm sorry."

"You hit hard for a girl!" Lily grinned happily until she was rudely pushed out of the way by a long haired boy of around her age that began talking animatedly to James,

"You will not believe what just happened, this fit blonde girl was chatting me up and she has a friend so come on LET'S GO!" he then tried to drag James over to "fit blonde" and friend, James at him,

"Sirius do you mind? I'm trying to talk to a friend of mine." Lily blushed at being called a friend when they'd only had two conversations; Sirius choose then to notice her, this time he pushed James out of the way, "Hellooo, so where did you come from? Heaven?" Lily raised an eyebrow at the rather pathetic pick up line James glared at his friend, Sirius shrugged and successfully dragged a rather reluctant James away.

James mouthed to Lily "Help me" Lily shook her head struggling to stop herself from laughing at his pained expression.

Lily took out her list of school stuff she needed to get; she needed to go to Flourish and Blotts according to the note Hagrid had added next to the list of books. Lily walked around for a bit, stuffing a fist in her mouth to stop herself from giggling when she walked past James and Sirius talking to a woman of about twice their age.

She walked for a bit coming to a book shop; this was probably Flourish and Blotts, Lily walked in bumping into a small group of three "Watch it!" the middle one snarled at Lily, they were all girls and the middle one seemed to be the leader. She glared at Lily as if demanding her to apologise, "I'm sorry didn't see you there." Lily muttered as they pushed passed her, Lily was getting real sick of people pushing her around today.

Lily went into the store and picked out the books she needed as well as some extra books including Hogwarts: A history, Quidditch Through the Ages, 1001 Hexes and Jinxes to use on Enemies and Ancient Runes for Beginners.

Lily went to the Apothecary's and bought her cauldron, a set of crystal phials, a set of brass scales and some basic potion ingredients that didn't rot. She only had to go to two other shops now. Lily stopped off at the Leaky Cauldron and dropped of her stuff next to Hagrid and headed to Olivanders.

Once Lily walked in she felt…different somehow, this place seemed more magical than the other places, Lily jumped as a wiry middle aged man suddenly appeared, "Ahh, Miss Evans I suppose."Lily's eyes widened,

"How did you know-?"

"That is not important; now shall we find you a wand?" Lily was speechless so she just nodded. Mr Ollivander Lily assumed this was him; got out another tape measure not unlike the one Madame Malkin had used, it busied itself by measuring random places, Mr Ollivander started taking out boxes from different shelves, he examined one box and walked back to her.

He clicked his fingers and the tape measure folded itself up, "Try this wand, seven inches, oak with dragon heartstring," Lily picked up the wand only for it to be snatched back "No, that won't work," he handed her another wand, "Nine inches, maple with unicorn hair." This time Lily had barely touched the wand before it was taken from her, "Nope, eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather." This time the wand gave a half hearted burst of sparks. "Now isn't this strange?" Lily looked at him curiously, "It seems you are half compatible with this wand, the strange thing is a young man came in here an hour ago and also was half compatible with this wand, hmm, very curious."

Lily didn't understand what was going on and it didn't seem that Ollivander was going to tell her. **(AN: You guys must know who that is after all the wand Lily used was Harry's!! Also if she is half compatible with the wand it means it's her future kid's wand)**

"Okay, how about eight inches, cherry with Dryad hair." Lily took the wand and a burst of sparks came out followed by a ribbon inscribed with "congratulations". Lily smiled "It seems your wand has a mind of it's own" Ollivander remarked with a smile, Lily made to get out some money but Ollivander stopped her, "Customers who find they are half compatible with other wands don't pay, when I give that wand away, that will be reward enough." Ollivander smiled he seemed to know something she didn't.

Waving a thanks Lily headed over to a pet shop; she'd never had a pet before and she really wanted one, she went through the door and looked around in interest, on one counter three rats were skipping with their tails! Lily's eyes were attracted to a snowy white owl; she put a finger in the cage for the bird to sniff. "May I help you?" asked a voice from the right, Lily turned and was greeted by a smiling witch,

"I'm just looking." Lily said shyly; she moved away from the owl and came to a sleeping black kitten; as Lily approached the animal its eyes snapped open Lily gasped, the kitten's eyes were a deep, piercing emerald green; the exact same colour as Lily's eyes. "How much for the black kitten?"

"She's deaf I've been trying to find an owner for a while, I found her alone with her mother dead, she's free if you want her. However I recommend getting an owl, much more useful." Lily considered this for a moment,

"I'll take the kitten and that owl over there." Lily said pointing to the snowy owl she had looked at before, the woman shrugged and took down the cages adding a few weeks supply of food into a bag as Lily paid.

Lily left the shop, she had already thought of some names, the kitten became Emerald and the owl became Blanche.

**Hiya, what d'ya think? Brilliant? Amazing? Boring? Pathetic? You choose! **

**I worked hard; I'm going to work on next chapter for the Love of a Ghost next.**

**I love my reviewers which means… I LOVE YOU!! HI! HI!**

**BTW can you please tell me if you know any fanfictions which are mainly JL where Lily disguises herself because I really like those fanfictions and I can't find any!! **

**Lots and Lots of Lurve**

**JRK**


	5. Chapter 5: Platform 9 and Three Quarters

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter or anything else. **

**BTW: Hi people, what's up? Sorry for the wait, I'm a little tired and schools starting soon! Just so you know I'm going to update The Love of a Ghost next. I might update something else if I'm struck by inspiration for that story but I should update The Love of a Ghost. Oh I am writing a (should be) three chapter long story. I'm going to write it all then update a chapter a week, to give people a chance to see it before it gets pushed down the chapters! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Platform 9 ¾

Lily wheeled her trolley around the station, looking for platform nine and three quarters like it said on the ticket Hagrid had given her. She had saved up a bit of money to get a cab to the station. Instead of going home straight after Diagon Alley she had gotten a room at the Leaky Cauldron using the remainder of the money she had taken from her dad. She was too scared to go back home, she had knocked her father out and stolen from him; she had a feeling that if she returned home, she would have more than cuts and bruises.

Lily looked up and saw the sign for Platform Nine and Platform Ten, Hogwarts: A History hadn't mentioned much about how to get to the Platform but Lily had a feeling it that it would be so incredibly obvious that no non-magical person could work it out.

Lily sat on her case and glanced up at the clock, it was ten to eleven; she had ten minutes to get unto the platform. She sighed, what if she was late? What if she had to go home? What if it was all some kind of sick joke?

As she thought this a small family came up to where she was sitting, the woman looked at her for a moment before raising her nose in the air as if she had smelled something bad, Lily resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the woman. The man ignored her completely and walked on, the boy who was walking with them gave Lily an apologetic look. Lily realised with a shock that it was Sirius the boy she had seen with James at Diagon Alley.

The family stood for a while, Lily noticed that Sirius was pushing a trolley like her own. The woman spoke up, "Excuse me Muggle do you mind moving? We have private business to conduct here." She said in a haughty air, Lily blinked then remembered that a Muggle was a non-magic person,

"Oh, I'm not a Muggle; I just don't know how to get on the platform." She said pleasantly; the woman's gaze hardened into a glare,

"Oh so you're a Mudblood then? The filth Hogwarts are letting in now." And without another word the family walked straight through the wall between platform nine and ten. Lily blinked, had she just been insulted? Great, she still didn't know how to get on the platform!

Five minutes later another family came along, with the boy pushing a trolley, Lily was still ticked off from being called something she didn't understand. "Hey do any of you know what 'Mudblood' means?" the family turned towards her surprised,

"Hogwarts?" the woman asked cautiously, Lily nodded.

"Don't know how to get on the platform though." She said glumly,

"Well, Mudblood is a term used to describe Muggle borns. People who have Muggles as parents, do you know what a Muggle is?" the man asked, Lily nodded.

"And to get on the platform you have to walk through the wall in between platform nine and ten. Lily smiled.

"Thank you," she said, she stood up from her seated position and walked through the wall.

* * *

Petunia was sobbing angrily, why was Lily the witch and not her? It wasn't fair! Even worse Lily had left her to suffer their father's wrath, alone! Why was Lily everything Petunia wanted to be?

Lily was beautiful, smart and generally a nice person, Lily was always the best at everything, dancing, singing, art… And now to top it all off she could do magic. It just wasn't fair!

Petunia knew eventually she would have something that Lily didn't and she couldn't wait for that moment. (AN: Too bad Lily takes it from her!)

* * *

Lily looked up at the huge steam train, the Hogwarts Express, and she had five minutes to spare. She looked around and saw that some people hadn't boarded yet either. Lily pulled her bags over to one of the doorways. She could feel the woman who had called her a Mudblood glare on the back of her head.

Lily ignored it and attempted to get her heavy bags unto the train (attempted being the operative word!), after a few minutes of struggling, a boy came over and helped her. Lily recognised him as the boy who's parents had told her how to get onto the platform. She smiled at him in thanks, he extended a hand in greeting, "Remus Lupin." He introduced himself,

"Lily Evans." Together they managed to get her bags unto the train, Lily smiled and made her way along the train to find an empty compartment, she found one at the end of the train.

Lily took out Ancient Runes for Beginners and began to read, after a few minutes, Remus came into the compartment, Lily put down her book, "Hi, I was wondering if I could sit here? Everywhere else is full." Lily pointed at the seat in front of her. He grinned and sat down, and the train set off.

They both talked for a while about Hogwarts for a while, Remus explained about the different houses and which one was the best (Gryffindor) and which was the worst (Slytherin), "I hope I don't get in Slytherin." Remus had said.

After about 20 minutes the sound of a small explosion coming from the middle of the train, "What was that?" Lily asked, Remus shrugged,

"I honestly have not idea!" A few seconds later two people came into the compartment, Lily recognised them both, Sirius and James. Lily narrowed her eyes, taking in the guilty looks on the two boys' faces.

"Did either of you have anything to do with that explosion?" she asked suspicious.

"Maybe. By the way I'm sorry for the way my mum acted, she hates Muggles." Sirius said, Lily shrugged,

"Don't worry about it you can't pick your family!"

**

* * *

**

Hola people of the world, hope you liked the chappie! Remember the should be three chapter long story I mentioned in the pre-story AN? Well I've finished one chapter and I'm working on the next. Don't bother looking for the finished chapter I'm not putting it up until I've done all three chapters!

**Remember look out for fanfictions about Lily disguising herself! Or about Lily not being human!**

**You know I had the freakiest dream two nights ago. I was kidnapped in China and they made me a slave! I made this weird medallion thing and killed loads of people! Well they were trying to kill me as well so I didn't have much of a choice! Weird dream, huh? Hey that dream would make an interesting fanfiction!**

**Also sorry for the shitty ending, I'm really tired!**

**Lots of Love**

**JRK**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Express

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer/BTW:

**Steph: Alright let's get this clear JRK doesn't own anything but she probably will in the future because she is amazing.**

**Tom: Hey what about me?**

**Steph: That reminds me, did you do Prof Lickaneck's homework?**

**Tom: EEEEWW! No way! That guy is seriously perverted!**

**JRK: Guys you think I can get on with the story now?**

**Steph. L: Oh, yeah sorry!**

**JRK: Oh and my brilliant readers, in should tell you that Steph and Tom are figments of my imaginary imagination and Professor Lickaneck (the perverted biology teacher at LOTL academy who just so happens to be obsessed with sex education) is a figment of my friends imagination.**

**Tom: Hey we resent that!**

**Steph: YEAH!**

**Alison: Hey guys guess what? I just had a baby that was fully clothed!**

**JRK/Tom/Steph: …**

**Alison: What?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Express

"What was with that explosion?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Well we heard a couple of wannabe Slytherins gloating about being Voldemort's next followers-" James started;

"And we just happened to be carrying a couple of special effect fireworks with us." Sirius finished grinning, Lily groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's going to be a looong seven years."

* * *

Snape growled as he was being chased around the room by an out of control Catherine wheel, stupid wannabe Gryffindors! He took out his wand and blasted away the stupid firework.

It was Potter and Black, it had to be! Only they would set fireworks after him and his friends, he had heard they were hanging around a Mudblood, it seemed Black was trying to be the biggest blood traitor possible, though it was very unlikely that he would beat the Weasleys who had graduated last year. And Potter, his 

entire family were blood traitors! They all stood up for Muggle rights and when Alfred Potter (James great uncle) had gotten married to that Muggle, it just made it official. They were blood traitors, every last one of them.

And he should go tell them that right now!

* * *

Paul Evans was furious, that little bitch was gone! She had left, just like her mother! The selfish bitch. Who was going to make him his food everyday, a nasty smile spread slowly across his face. There was still Petunia; he walked up the stairs clutching the large bottle of whisky. The door opened to a terrified Petunia.

* * *

Lily laughed at the joke Remus had just told, in a way he was a lot like her. Studious and slightly shy, he was someone who only showed themselves when around people thy trusted. She could tell they would become fast friends.

She had found out that both James and Sirius came from Pureblood families; families that only had wizards/witches. But Sirius' family hated Muggles with a passion. They also thought that Muggle-Borns were the scum of the Earth and didn't deserve to be magical. Also Sirius was anything but serious, he seemed to want to remind everyone about the pun whenever he could. In fact it was _very _annoying.

At that moment the door opened.

* * *

Snape stood at the door gawping at the beautiful red head, she was laughing and the smile seemed to light up her face. She stopped abruptly as she heard the door open and looked straight at him.

Snape heard someone cough loudly next to him; he looked to his right to see Potter.

"If you're quite finished ogling Lily." Snape blushed, "Mind telling us what you want?" Snape became angry as he remembered his embarrassment from before.

"You set those fireworks on me and my friends!" Sirius faked hurt, putting a hand to his heart.

"Snivellus! How could you accuse us of something like that?!" Snape snarled,

"I know you did it!" he shouted. Sirius and James smirked;

"We know we did it as well but that's not the point!" the girl shook her head in disapproval.

"Can't you just forgive each other?" her melodious voice pierced Snape's heart. He turned to a different boy, he assumed this guy was the Mudblood, it definitely wasn't Potter or Black and that girl was far too beautiful to have dirty blood.

"You must be the Mudblood." He said to the tired looking blond haired boy, "Why are you even here anyway? No one wants you." The girl's piercing emerald eyes narrowed,

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I don't really care what you think about me so get out." She said in a flat emotionless voice which crushed Snape's heart.

"W-What?" he stuttered, she rolled her eyes,

"I'm the 'Mudblood' as you put it, so get out!" Snape didn't move, he was still in shock, James growled.

"You heard her, get out!" Snape's eyes narrowed as he saw how protective Potter was being over her. He snarled in jealousy,

"What are you Potter? Her boyfriend?" The girl turned as red as her hair, he saw that Potter was trying hard not to hex him. Snape wondered why, he had never hesitated in the past when he had stolen his father's wand when they were younger. Potter's eyes flickered towards the red head and realisation dawned on Snape, _Potter had a crush on her_!

He snarled once more and left the compartment slamming the door behind him.

* * *

James glared at the door that Snape had just left through, his words were rerunning again and again through Lily's head, _No one wants you._ She had heard those words countless times from her father when he beat her. Lily's shoulders began to shake as she repressed the sobs that were threatening to wrack her body.

James noticed and gently wrapped his arms around her in comfort. Lily gave in and cried openly into his shoulder; he muttered soft words of comfort into her hair.

"We'll prank him if you want!" Sirius said trying to cheer her up, Lily wiped her eyes.

"No I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me." She pulled away from James and sat back down.

"We're still going to prank him though!" Sirius said trying to be cheerful, Lily rolled her eyes.

"If you want." She said resignedly.

"YES!"

* * *

About twenty minutes after the Snape incident, the trolley lady came to their compartment, "Anything off the trolley dears?" Sirius and James both wore matching grins, Lily's eyes widened as she took in all the strange looking sweets the trolley was laden with. She would never be excited about having a Mars bar again!

After brief consultation with Sirius James said, "We'll have ten of everything!" he withdrew a large pouch filled with all the different wizarding coins. The trolley lady smiled as she gave them everything they wanted taking the appropriate money.

All the sweets were thrown onto the spare seat, James and Sirius then proceeded to introduced Lily to each of the different sweets.

Chocolate Frogs freaked her out a bit but Sirius assured her she would get used to it once she started doing magic. Lily didn't like pumpkins so she skipped out on the Pumpkin Pasties; Drooble's chewing gum was a bit weird but still very nice.

Sirius tried to persuade her to eat an acid pop but was wacked around the head by James as Remus explained that they could actually burn a hole through your tongue. She was a bit apprehensive about the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean once James told her to take it literally, however she was adventurous and nibbled the end of a dark blue one which turned out to be blueberry. Sirius ate a light green bean before retching in disgust. James explained that it was probably troll bogies.

Lily's favourite had to be the Sugar Quills, which turned out to be James' favourite as well.

Another twenty minutes later Lily went into the neighbouring compartment to get changed because she was rather rudely thrown out by the guys (Sirius had wanted her to stay). In the other compartment she had to listen to a bunch of girls gossip endlessly as she prayed that the guys would get changed quickly.

A while later the train stopped and everyone got out, Lily gasped as she caught sight of the large castle.

* * *

**JRK: Ahhhh, finished! Lurvely!**

**Steph: Next chappie's going to be about Hogwarts right?**

**JRK: Yep. God I have to do my homework today! NOOOOOO!!**

**Tom: Hey we have to do our homework too!**

**JRK: Yeah but then you get to go do crazy stuff in other dimensions!**

**Steph: That reminds me we're going to war with Katie tomorrow.**

**Tom: WHAT?!**

**Steph: Didn't I tell you?**

**Tom: NO!!**

**Steph: Oh, right. Sorry.**

**Alison: What's this about you going to war with my sister?**

**Steph: Oh she was being a bitch to me as usual, she also attacked whats-her-name.**

**JRK: SEE!! Your lives are so much more interesting than mine! LIFE IS SOOO UNFAIR!**


	7. Epilogue

**JK:** **I HAVE A BRILLIANTLY AWESOME IDEA!!!!! The title and summary of this story are going to change!! And this is going to be the PREQUEL of The True Reason!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The first chapter of which I am going to write… at some point!!! So don't be surprised of your alert/favourite changes name! After this extremely short chapter I'll change the title and summary and maybe start The True Reason which will be set in Lily and James' sixth year at Hogwarts.**

* * *

**The True Reason**

**Epilogue**

As the years went on, Lily remained close friends with the guys. She endured her father's wrath for until third year when she discovered wandless magic which wouldn't be detected by the ministry. So for the rest of her summers she either stayed with her friends or used her magic to protect herself and Petunia whenever she had to.

Her father didn't like being defied so he would try to surprise her so she wouldn't have a chance to stop him. He had managed a few times and Lily had been so hurt she thanked every higher power she could think of that she had been studying ahead for the NEWTS in healing.

In the summer of Fifth year, a summer which Lily spent at James' house. Lily came to a very important realisation. A realisation that would later lead to the end of Voldemort, (in a really roundabout way). She had fallen in love with her best friend. She had fallen in love with James Potter.

* * *

**BTW can someone come up with a new name for this story? I can't think of anything!!!**


End file.
